TAWOG Nicole X Richard One-Shot
by Dante Watterson
Summary: (Requested by lexboss) On one beautiful night, Nicole and Richard get ready to go on their date together as this will be a night that their date will be perfect, while they're kids stay home to watch over the house. Nicole X Richard, One-shot. Lexy belongs to lexboss, and Dante belong to me.


_**TAWOG Nicole X Richard One-Shot**_

* * *

As it was a nice day in Elmore the family known as the Watterson's were all at home with the parents Richard and Nicole in the bathroom or bedroom, getting dressed for their date that they're going to be having soon as their kids Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin and Anais were downstairs in the living together watching TV as they are going to be at home while their parents are on a date.

As Watterson kids were all sitting together on the couch or floor watching TV Gumball then began becoming curious as he then asked. "Hey guys what are Mom and Dad doing again?"

When Gumball asked that Lexy then smiled and then told her twin brother. "Gumball, Mom and Dad are going on a date together, remember they told us to watch over the house while they're on their date to make sure nothing bad happens to it like the last couple of times?"

"Wait what do you mean by that Lexy?"

When Darwin asked Lexy for a answer Dante then spoke to him as he said. "She means like the last couple of times we were by ourselves we either flooded, trashed or broke the house, which we must make sure doesn't happen again."

"Plus if Mom and Dad come back home from their date we wouldn't want them to become upset, sad or mad at seeing the entire house broken again after they have a nice date together right?"

After saying that that's when they heard the bedroom door open as they all looked and then saw that it was their Dad who was wearing a nice looking suit that looked to be a tuxedo as Richard was smiling as he looked at his kids and then said.

"Hi kids, how does this suit look on me? It was one of the only ones that were able to fit me perfectly for me and your mothers date."

After he asked about the suit the kids then looked at one another and then nodded as Gumball then said.

"To be honest Dad, for one of the first times that tux really suits you for you and Mom's date."

As soon as Gumball finished his sentence Richard then began smiling at his son before looking around as he noticed his wife wasn't here yet as he then looked at his kids and asked curiously.

"Hey Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin and Anais is Nicole still upstairs getting dressed?"

After Richard asked them curiously they then were going to tell him yes before a voice coming from their mom Nicole as she said. "I'm right here Richard up the stairs."

When Nicole called that Richard then looked up at the stairs along with the kids as they and their dad looked surprised or amazed at the dress their mom was wearing for the date with Richard as she then began walking down the stairs as her dress was revealed to be a nice sparkling light-blue and white color, as soon as she made it down the stairs she then smiled at Richard and then said.

"How do I look in my dress Richard?"

After Nicole asked that with a smile Richard then began smiling at her as he then said while holding onto his wife's hands. "You look Perfect in your dress honey."

When Richard said that Nicole then began blushing at his compliment on her in her dress as she then smiled and then said. "Thank you Richard and you look amazing in your tux."

"Thank you Nicole, it's the right size for me, ready to go one our date?" Richard said and asked as he waited for a answer from his wife who began smiling at him as she then nodded to him before saying.

"I'm ready Richard, but before we go, Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin, Anais please watch over the house and make sure nothing happens to it, we don't want to come back and see it either broken, on fire or filled up like a water tank, okay?"

After she asked that Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin, Anais then nodded as they said. "Yes Mom and Dad/Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad."

When they finished both Nicole and Richard then looked at each other and smiled as they then began heading towards the door together ready to leave as they looked at each other as Nicole asked curiously.

"Richard are you ready, just want to make sure you are before we leave.

After asking Richard then began humming for a moment before shaking his head as he then said. "I'm ready Nicole, I've kept myself ready for today for our date just for good measures that I don't forget and won't waste time."

When he finished Nicole then smiled and began to walk out of the house with her husband as they were going on their date together as the kids walked up to the window and watched as their parents got into the car before driving off to the places they're going at for their date together, after they were out of the kids sight they then began walking back to the couch and then began thinking on what they should do now that their parents went on there date.

"Did anyone thought what we can all do together yet that isn't destructive on the house?" When Dante asked that Gumball, Lexy, Darwin and Anais then began looking at one another before shaking there heads no as they each said.

"Nope."

"Not yet."

"Na-da."

"Negative."

After they said that they then went back to thinking as they were trying to wonder what to do together that's not house destructive.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile on the road**_

As Nicole and Richard had left the house as they were driving to their date with Richard on the wheel as he was the one leading him and his wife to the first place that they are going to together for their date, as they were driving to the first place for their date Nicole then became curious of what the place is that they are going at as she then asked.

"Richard what is the place that your taking us at?"

After she asked that Richard then began smiling as he then said to her happily.

"I can't tell you Nicole it's a surprise, but trust me, you'll like it once we get there."

After Richard said that Nicole then began wondering where they'll be going for their date, while thinking she began hoping that this was a fancy restaurant that they're going to together, as she was for a moment she then began feeling something tapping her shoulder which turned out to be her husband that was trying to get her attention as she then asked confused and curiously.

"What is it Richard?

After she asked that Richard then began looking and then pointed as he then said. "Were almost there Nicole, the place were going to is right over there."

As he said that Nicole then began looking over to where Richard was pointing at for her to see as she looked surprised and amazed at the same time as it was the restaurant they're going to which was a fancy restaurant that looked very nice as the lights it was giving to itself was revealing that the walls were like a glossy white and black color as a few of the lights were different colors, as Nicole saw that she then smiled and then looked at her husband and then asked curiously.

"Is that the place where were going to Richard?

After she asked that Richard then smiled and then nodded as he then told his wife.

"Yep, like I said it's a surprise and the reason it was a surprise was because it's a fancy restaurant were going to, isn't that great.

After Richard asked that Nicole then began smiling as she then nodded to him before saying with a smile.

"It is great, but where should we park at?"

After asking that Richard then began looking around before seeing a opening of a parking spot as he said.

"Oh, there's one right over there."

Once he finished he then began driving over to the parking space and was lucky to get in before anyone else that could have appeared around them or not, once he took full park he then parked the car turning the key before putting it away as he then began getting out of the car at the same time his wife did, once they were out they then closed and locked the door as Richard then said.

"Ready to head inside honey?"

When he asked Nicole then looked at the restaurant and then nodded with a smile as she then said to her husband. "I am Richard, come on let's get inside."

After that both Nicole and Richard then began making their way towards the restaurant as they then made it to the entrance to get inside of it, once they were inside of the building they then stopped at the counter and then began waiting as they were being patient as today was their date, after a few minutes the Cashier then arrived who looked like a penguin as he then said.

"Welcome couple, may I get your first and last names before assisting you to your seats?" he asked as he held up a notebook in one flipper and a pen in the other looking inside for their names waiting for one of them to tell him their name.

As he was Nicole was then going to tell him until her husband stopped her pointing to himself that he'll do it as he then told the Cashier. "Hmm...Oh, the names are Richard and Nicole Watterson, were here for a date."

"Oh yes, Richard and Nicole Watterson, here you are, okay follow me to your table and we should get you prepared to order."

After the Cashier finished he then held onto the book and then began to walk as Richard and Nicole began to following him towards their table as they were holding hands together while making it to their table which was right near a window showing a nice view of the town and almost night sky as once they sat down with Richard helping his wife into her seat first before he sat down.

As soon as they sat down the Cashier then gave the both of them their menus as they began looking inside them seeing what they should order as the Cashier then asked them.

"What beverages would you two like to drink while waiting to see what you both want to order?"

After asking that Nicole and Richard then began thinking as they looked at the beverages in the menus they have before knowing what they want to get to drink as they each asked as Nicole began first. "I'll have a drink of lemonade."

When she picked out the drink she wanted to get Richard then said happily. "And I'll have the soda, Cola please."

After picking out the beverages they wanted the Cashier then began writing down the drinks they wanted onto a note pad he had before saying. "Okay, I'll be back soon with your beverages ready, while I do that check in your menus to see what you two would like to order together."

When he finished he then left bringing the notepad over to the kitchen window to give the chefs the note of what Nicole and Richard need as they were still looking at the menu's wondering what to order, as they were doing that they saw that the menus had many fancy things to eat that looked good, after a minute Nicole then looked at her husband and then asked. "What are you thinking of ordering Richard?"

After asking that Richard then began putting the menu down to look at his wife as he then said. "Nothing yet, everything on the menu looks so tasty, but I just want to pick one out that looks better out of the others."

As Richard said that he and then Nicole brought the menus back up again and began reading them as they try to figure out what to order.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back at the house with the kids_**

In the living room Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin and Anais were all still thinking on what to do that doesn't involve damage to the house, itself, after a few minutes Gumball then said with a smile. "Oh, I know we can-Uh...No if we put anything non-edible in the microwave we would blow a hole from the kitchen celling all the way to the roof."

"Oh, maybe we...Wait, we did that before and that didn't leave the house in one piece." Darwin said as he remember that what they did before was really bad.

After they went back to thinking for a moment Anais then snapped her fingers and then said.

"I got it, we can turn on the TV and watch something like Daisy or the News to see what's going on around Elmore."

After saying that Gumball then cut in as he then said. "Let me stop you there sis, you do know that me and Darwin would do the complete opposite of what you tell us what we can do right such as the News or Daisy the Donkey?"

"Oh, good point, I remember what happen the last time you didn't do what I said we can do."

As Anais said that she and the others then began remembering a flashback as it showed them all including their parents outside the house as it was on fire burning up while the fire fighters were trying to put the fire out with water, after the flashback ended that's when the kids shivered at that memory as they were nearly fried in that house when it was caught on fire, after that they then began thinking for a moment again before Lexy said.

"Hmm...Why don't we do something that's fun like board games or video games?"

After asking that they then began wondering if that was good or not before Dante said. "As long as it's nothing that's like that dodge or dare game we got rid of everything should be fine, right guys?"

After asking that Gumball and the others then began nodding as they smiled and began agreeing to play a few games such as board games and video games, but nothing like Dodge or Dare as it was like a deathtrap game which they all sworn to never play again, as they got ready they then began getting up smiling as Dante said.

"Okay everyone let's go and pick out some games that we can play together."

When he said that they then began walking away from the living room going to go look around the house to find any board game, minus Dodge or Dare, that they can play with no complications and no destruction to the house, as they did that they then began looking from each part of the house such as the kitchen, the hallway, the basement, and their bedrooms, to find the games they can do together.

As they began searching the house then started to becareful as they didn't want to mess up the house like the last time when they were looking for something important or not, as they were looking they were in each room Gumball was looking in his, Darwin and Dante's room, Darwin was searching the kitchen, Anais was searching her and Lexy's room, Lexy was searching the hallway, and Dante was searching the basement.

When Gumball was in his, Darwin and Dante's room he began searching around starting with the drawers, cabinets and hidden doors from in the room and then finally under the bed, which he wasn't happy about as it was disgusting under there the one time, luckily not finding dodge or dare as in just a few minutes he was able to find a new or old board games smiling as he said.

"Yes! Some of these games look good to play with the others." After saying that he then began to run out of the room and head back downstairs with the games he found.

As he was done Darwin who was in the kitchen was searching through all of the cabinets, drawers, fridge, microwave which was off and unplugged just to be sure it doesn't explode or anything, before deciding to look into the dinning area of the kitchen as he went to the vent and saw what had appeared to be a couple of video games as he said.

"Oh cool, I didn't even know we had a few video games in here."

After saying that Darwin then began opening the vent before taking out the games that were in the cases as he looked at them before noticed what they were as he said. "Huh, so that's where some of the video games have vanished at, I wonder how?"

When Darwin said that he then began to shrug before going back to the living room where Gumball's at as he was setting the board games onto the table as Darwin did that same with the video games he oddly found in the vent, when they were in the living room Anais who was in her and Lexy's room began to search as she said to herself while searching.

"Hmm...If I was a video or a board game, where would I mostly be at?"

After asking herself Anais then noticed where she'll be able to find games at as she started with a drawer and opened it finding a few board games as well before smiling as she then said to herself. "Knew it, now time to brings these games down to the living room."

After that Anais then left the room heading downstairs to where Gumball and Darwin were at waiting for the rest of their siblings to come back to the living room.

As Anais had made it back into the living room where Gumball and Darwin are at she then placed the board games back onto the table before looking around as she then looked at both Gumball and Darwin and then asked them. "Where's Dante and Lexy?"

After asking that both Lexy and Dante then shouted for them to hear as Lexy said.

"I'm upstairs looking in the hallway."

After Lexy said that Dante then said. "And I'm in the basement, there's a lot of stuff in here, from the looks of it I think I can find both video and board games?"

When Dante finished that was when it goes to Lexy who was looking around the hall trying to see if there's any games around there like a hidden compartment in the walls like the one in Gumball, Darwin and Dante's room, but after searching and feeling the walls she then stopped and knew that there was none around here before looking up to where the attic door handle is at as she thought and said.

"Hmm...Maybe there's some board games up there that we can play?"

After saying that Lexy then jumped up and pulled the handle down allowing the ladder to come down before she began to climb up it, as Lexy did she then looked around it trying to look first before going up, as soon as she finished looking she then stopped and then noticed a few rectangular or squared boxes seeing the names of them that they are board games and video games as she then smiled and then said.

"There we go, some board games that we can play."

After saying that she then walked into the attic and made it over to them before grabbing the boxes before carefully walking down the stair like ladder before making it to the stairs as the attic entrance closed up, once Lexy made it down to the living room she then smiled and said happily. "I was able to find some games that we can be able to play soon, and from the pictures on the games boxes or cases they look really good."

When she finished she then placed the games onto the table as well as they then looked over to where Dante is at as he was still down in the basement still looking for any games that they can play as they looked at each other as Lexy then asked Gumball, Darwin and Anais.

"How long has Dante been down there in the basement?"

After she asked they then began thinking for a moment before Gumball told his twin sister. "He's been down there ever since we began looking for games to play."

"That was 10 minutes ago, he should of been able to find at least a few games that we can play." After Anais said that that's when they heard footsteps coming up from the basement before the door opened up as they looked to see Dante who was carrying a lot of board games in his arms along with some videos games on his tails as he then said to them.

"Whoever lived in this house before us they had multiple games hidden in a secret doorway in basement on a shelf."

Once he finished he then placed the games on the side or on the table as once they put them down they then looked at the multiple board and video games they've never seen or played before as they began looking at all of them as Gumball asked. "Since we're all going to be playing games tonight while our parents are out on a date together what should we call this night for us?"

After asking that everyone then began thinking before looking at the games again as they all had a idea what to call this night for them as they looked at each other as Lexy then said. "I know what were all going to say, and we should all say it on the count of three, ready?"

When she asked they all then nodded as Lexy then smiled and said. "Okay, one, two, three-"

"Game Night!"

Once they all shouted that at the same time they then looked at each other in surprise as that was exactly what they were all going to say as they stood quiet for a moment before Gumball said with a smile. "Game Night it is then, what game should we start with first?"

After saying that they all then began looking at the games again and began wondering what they could play with first that could be good to play together.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back at the fancy restaurant with Nicole and Richard**_

After a few minutes of looking for what they could eat together they then had finally made their decision as they then put the menu's down, just in time to as the Penguin Cashier began making his way over to them as he had their beverages, as he walked over to them giving them their drinks he then said.

"Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Watterson, your cola and lemonade." As he said that he gave Richard his soda and Nicole her lemonade that they ordered as he then asked them. "Now that you have your beverages, what would u like to order?"

When the penguin asked that both Richard and Nicole then began to look into the menus they have as Nicole pointed at the food on the menu as she then said. "I'll have the Cesar Salad, with a side of coleslaw."

"And I'll have the BBQ Ribs with a side of fries." Richard said as he pointed at the platter that has the barbeque rips and the fries that were near them.

After pointing at them the penguin then began writing down what they both ordered into his note pad as it took him a few seconds before stopping as he then said. "Very good choices you two, I'll be right back after your orders are done."

Once he finished he then began walking away again, as he walked away Richard then noticed his wife, Nicole was now looking through the window looking directly at the town of Elmore as he then looked as well seeing if she saw something but didn't as it was the town as he then looked at her and then asked. "Honey are you okay?"

After asking that Nicole then snapped out of looking at the window as she then looked back at her husband and then said to him with a smile.

"Wha-oh, I'm okay Richard, just, worried."

When Nicole said that Richard then became confused of his wife saying that she was worried as he then asked. "About our kids and the house?"

"Yes, everytime for some reason when we come back home we always see it in pieces with Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin, and Anais outside as the house is either trashed, destroyed or flooded and on fire, I don't what would happen if it becomes wor-"

Before she could finish her husband then stopped her as he then held onto her hands and then said. "Nicole there's nothing to worry about, enjoy the date were on, for some reason today, I can tell that the kids and house will be okay."

After Richard said that Nicole then looked back through the window then started to become calm as she then took a deep breath and exhaled before smiling as she was calm as she then said.

"Are you sure Richard?"

"I'm sure of it hon." When Richard said that with a smile he along with Nicole then smiled.

As they smiled Nicole then gave her husband a peck on the lips as she then said with a smile. "Good, because now that you said that I get the feeling the kids and the house will be doing okay as well."

After saying that they then smiled and then sat close to each other looking up at the sky outside from the window they're at as they see the nice stars and the moon itself while they waited for their food to be brought to them as it was being made, as they were waiting Richard then asked his wife curiously. "Hey Nicole?"

"Yes Richard?"

When Nicole asked Richard then said. "How long until the foods ready for us?"

Right as Richard asked Nicole then began thinking for a moment before knowing how long it'll be until the foods ready as she then said. "It should be ready in a few minutes Richard, 10 or 8 I think?"

Once she told her husband his stomach then began rumbling as he listened to it before it stopped as he then smiled and said.

"My stomach says that's acceptable, as long as it's 18 minutes or under it's acceptable."

"That's good, now let's watch the nice night sky together and enjoy our beverages."

After saying that both Nicole and Richard then picked up the cups holding their drinks as they tapped them together before taking a sip of them as they watched the sky, together watching the stars and the dark blue sky smiling as they were glad to finally have a very nice date again together, not having to worry about anything happening to their kids and the house for this night.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Watterson's House**_

Back at the house the 5 Watterson kids were still wondering what they could play together which is either a board game or a video game, but after a few minutes they then stopped thinking as Dante then began to dig into the board games and video games as he then searched for a moment as he said.

"I think I know what we can all play guys, where is it, where is it, and...Got it!"

As Dante said that he then pulled out what had appeared to be a board game as he then showed it the others who began looking at it before Darwin asked.

"Cool...Wait, what is that game?"

When he asked Dante then looked confused before seeing that the boxes name was covered in dust as it must of been in the basement for quiet a while as he then looked at it as Anais then asked.

"Dante when you found the game in the secret wall shelf what date was it labeled?"

After asking that Dante then began remembering the date that was on the shelf as he then said. "From what I remember guys the date that was labeled on one of the shelves of the games down in the basement was labeled 1980-something?"

When Dante said that the 4 then became confused as Lexy then asked. "What was the last number?"

After asking that Dante then shrugged as he then told them.

"I don't know, the last number was smudged and scratched off, it could of been 7, 2, 3, or 8 from the way it looked?"

"Okay, but what's the game called there?" Gumball asked Dante as he was now curious of the board game.

After he asked Dante then said as he tried dusting the game off as he then said. "I'm looking right now, the games so dusty it's like it just did that 100 layers challenge."

Once he finished his sentence he then stopped wiping the box off as he and the others then saw what the game was called as he then said to them. "Would You Rather?"

When he said that Gumball and Darwin then looked at each other confused as Darwin then asked. "Would we rather what?"

"No Gumball and Darwin that's the name of the game, Would You Rather, and it has two images of which one you would do, see." After Lexy said that Gumball and Darwin then looked at the box as they saw the two images as they both said.

"Would you rather-"

Darwin then said. "Give a pig a piggyback ride?"

"Or give a bear a bear hug? What kind of game is that?" Gumball said confused of what the game is.

As Gumball was confused after he asked that, Anais then said. "Gumball the game is asking you what would you rather do, you have to pick one of the two questions your asked by one of us and figure out which one seems easier to do if the other ones to disgusting or risky for you to do, after you pick one you must tell us why you picked it, if you do, you earn a point in the game."

After Anais said that Gumball and Darwin then began understanding the game now as they then smiled as Darwin said.

"Okay we got it now, let's play it."

When Darwin finished they all then began moving all the games off of the table to the side before placing the box down as they were going to get ready to play the game together, as they got ready to play the game they began setting it up.

As Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin, and Anais began setting up the "Would You Rather?" game they started by grabbing some of the cards from the box and then began shuffling them as it makes the game more challenging, while doing that some of them were able to see that there's 6 would you rather questions on each card, once they have finished the shuffling they then placed the card on the table as Gumball then asked.

"Okay, we have the cards set, now, how should we play the game?"

After asking that they then began looking at each other before Dante said. "Maybe we can play clockwise, starting with Gumball first, and then Lexy, me, Darwin and finally Anais."

"That sounds more like oldest to youngest then clockwise?" Lexy pointed out as she was right about that.

After that Gumball then said. "Well what are we waiting for, let's begin."

When Gumball told everyone for them to begin he then picked a card and began reading it before looking over to Lexy as he then asked. "Okay, Lexy, would you rather, use fruit scented nail polish made from real fruit juice, or wear jewelry made of rock candy?"

"This is quite tricky for me. I think nail polish made from real fruit juice, if I wore any jewelry made of rock candy I'm sure that it'll be sticking to not only my clothes but my fur as well and I know that it's not going to end well if I picked that."

After Lexy said that Gumball then looked at the two would you rather questions he picked and hums with a nod as he then said. "Good point, now it's your turn Lexy."

When it was Lexy's turn she then smiled and then picked out a card from the deck as she then began to look at the card she has and was wondering which would you rather questions she should pick before smiling as she then looks at Dante and then said.

"Okay Dante, would you rather, wrestle a Crocodile or box against a Kangaroo?"

After she asked that Dante then began thinking as he was wondering which one he should pick, before snapping his fingers as he said. "I would wrestle a Crocodile Lexy, a Kangaroo boxing me wouldn't be a good idea, but a wrestling a crocodile is what I'm able to do, it doesn't involve really hurting the reptile."

When Dante finished his sentence the others began looking at one another before nodding as Dante was right, after they nodded it was then Dante's turn now, as when Dante began to pick out one of the cards he then began to dig into the deck before grabbing a card as he then read it and then looked over at Darwin as he then asked him. "Okay Darwin would you rather be in ocean water or lake water?"

"Lake water of course, ocean waters to salty for me to be in, lake water, it's perfect." Darwin said as he did made a point, salt water isn't his thing.

When Darwin knew it was his turn he then began to pick a card from the deck as he then began to pick a card out before looking at it as he then finished picking the two questions he wanted to tell Anais as he then looked at her and then said.

"Okay Anais, would you rather tell people that the core of the planet is made of super hot metal, or that there's possible more then 2 hundred billion stars in our solar system?"

After Darwin asked that Anais then began thinking for a moment, humming as she then said.

"Easy Darwin, I would tell people that there's possible more then 2 hundred billion stars in our solar system, trying to tell people that the cores made of super heated metal is nearly impossible to tell because we technically can't see it personally, but telling that there's more stars in the solar system is much easier for someone like me."

Once Anais finished she then began picking a card out of the deck next as she then began reading it seeing what Gumball can be able to easily answer as she then saw two answers and then said to him. "Okay Gumball, would you rather try to land on the Sun, or on the moon?"

"I would land on the Sun."

When Gumball immediately said that Anais and the others then began looking at one another and then back at Gumball confused as Anais then said. "Gumball why would you do that?"

"I would do that because the Suns a Planet as well just like the other planets we have around us in the solar system, like the Planet Pluto."

Once Gumball said that Anais then pinched the bridge of his nose and then said to Gumball. "Gumball the Suns not a Planet and Pluto's a Dwarf Planet, it's no longer counted as a Planet since 2006."

"She has a point Gumball, plus the Suns like a 1000 degrees, you probably burn up before you could even touch it." Dante told Gumball as the others began agreeing with him as he was right, the Sun's really, really hot, possibly more then a blast furnace.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back at the Fancy Restaurant_**

As Nicole and Richard were done watching the nice night sky they were now talking to each other having a conversation together as they were smiling and laughing a bit from the jokes or things they have did before that were actually funny, but after a while they then stopped as they saw the penguin bringing them their food which was the Cesar Salad with a side of coleslaw, and BBQ Ribs with a side of fries.

Once he made it over to them he then began to give them their food that they ordered as he said to them "Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Watterson's, your BBQ Ribs and fries Mr. Watterson and your Cesar Salad and coleslaw Mrs. Watterson."

After the Penguin gave them their food he then began walking away as there were other people that would need help being lead to their tables when they come inside of the Fancy restaurant, as soon as he left both Richard and Nicole then began to eat their food as they were hungry after not eating the entire night until now, after they stopped for a moment they then began to wipe their hands clean along with their mouths before Richard said to his wife.

"Nicole how do you like the dinner they have here?"

When he asked that Nicole then smiled at him as she then said to him with a smile. "It's amazing Richard, I have to admit this is actually much better then what we usually make at him."

"That's because they never have their food frozen all the time, they always refrigerate the meat or salads at the right temperature to keep it cold." Richard said as he then took another bite of one of the ribs and fries he has with him.

Nicole then smiled at him as she then looked at the food and then said. "That explains why the Salads vegetables feels and taste like it was just taken out of the fridge."

After saying that she then took another bite of her Cesar Salad as well as she then looked at her husband and then said to him with a smile. "Richard this is one of the first best dates we even had in our lives, and I'm actually glad that you've picked a restaurant that has one of the best meals around Elmore."

When she told her husband that he then began to smile as his wife actually liked their date together because he picked the best and peaceful restaurant in Elmore, as they went back to eating Richard then looked up at Nicole and then asked her. "Hey honey, do you think that after were done eating we can go and have a very nice relaxing time at the park together before we come back home?"

After Richard asked that Nicole then began thinking before smiling as she then looked at him and then nodded as she then said. "Sure Richard, that actually sounds nice to do together with you."

"Cool, thanks Nicole, and since it's nighttime the park should be nice, peace and quiet, meaning our date is going to be getting better."

Once he finished his sentence Nicole then smiled at him as he smiled at her too before they went back to eating what they ordered, while they were doing that after they stop eating and then begin to have conversations again as they were happy about their date being nice so far.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back the Watterson's house_**

After Gumball, Lexy, and the others have finished playing the one game they first tried which was called Would You Rather they then began to play a different game as it was another board game which was called, "Boom, Boom Balloon!" as it's a game when they have to roll the dice and then began to press in the pegs onto the Balloon that's in the holding, if one of them do it to many times they'll pop the balloon and lose.

As they got ready to play the game Lexy then said as she and the others had already finished the instructions. "Okay now that we've all finished reading the instructions, and setting up the team like we did in the first game we can now begin playing the game starting with you Gumball."

After Lexy said that Gumball then nodded to his twin with a smile as he then began getting ready to play the game as he then said about to get ready.

"Okay, luckily I'm ready to play this game, where's the dice at?"

As he asked that he then began to look around on the table before seeing the dice as he then began to grab them as he then began to roll the dice happily as he then began shaking them into his hands before throwing them onto the table as he then saw that he had rolled a 2 as he sighed and said. "Man, I got a 2, here I go."

Once Gumball said that he then grabbed a peg and put it through one of the holes on the legs of the thing holding the balloon as he then clicked it two times before stopping as he then smiled knowing that he didn't make the peg go in all the way as he then said.

"Phew, that was a close one, your next Lexy."

After Gumball said that smiling Lexy then nodded and then grabbed the dice as it was her turn now as she then began rolling the dice in her hand as she then stopped and let the dice drop as it then hit the table and then stopped as it then landed on a one as Lexy then began smiling as she said "Yes, that was a close one."

Lexy then grabbed another peg and then began putting it into one of the holes before snapping it in once as she then smiled and began handing the dice to Dante as she said. "Here you go Dante, your turn now."

"Thank you Lexy, and here...I...go!" Dante said as he then rolled the dice and got the number 2 as he then smiled and then said. "Hmm...Not bad, good thing it's not a three or higher."

After saying that Dante then began grabbing a peg as well and did the same thing like Gumball did before snapping it in twice before stopping as he then smiled and then handed Darwin the dice next as he then grabbed it and said. "Thank you Dante, okay, come on Darwin please get something low."

After saying that Darwin then rolled the dice as he then watched it bounce a bit before it landed onto the number three as he then looked surprised before said.

"Aw come on!"

Once he said that he then began to grab a peg as well before making it go into one of the holes as it clicked three times before stopping as Darwin exhaled in relief of it not popping as he then said.

"That was a close one, but that balloons face is not looking good."

"I'm agreeing with Darwin, the balloon almost looks like Alan when he's trying to hold in his breath." As Gumball said that Dante, Lexy, Anais and Darwin then looked at the blue like balloon as they looked closely and then noticed it did almost take the same representing's of Alan, except for the eyes and mouth as they looked perfect instead of scribbled and not perfect as Dante then said.

"Huh, Gumball's right, it does look like Alan almost."

When he said that the others then began agreeing before continuing as it was now Anais's turn to play the game as she then grabbed the dice before shaking them before throwing it onto the table as she got a one, which she smiled at as she said. "Yes, I knew I would get a one."

After saying that Anais then began to grab a peg and put it through the hole as well before clicking it once as she then stopped as it was now Gumball's turn again as Anais handed him the dice which he was able to get before beginning to shake the dice he was given as he then said.

"Come on, come on, please get something that's not a high number."

As Gumball said that he then threw the dice making it hit the table as he then began to look to see that he landed on a two which he was relived from as he didn't get anything high, after that he then began holding the peg that was already in and then began to push it in twice before stopping as he noticed the balloon didn't pop yet as he then said smiling. "Okay Lexy, your turn."

Lexy then nodded to Gumball and then got the dice from him before getting ready to shake it in one of her hands as she was begin careful, before throwing the dice down as she then saw that she landed onto a three as she then said. "I hope this doesn't pop the balloon."

After saying that Lexy then began to push her peg in three times carefully before stopping as she then looked at the balloon and then noticed that the balloon didn't pop yet as she then smiled and then looked at Dante as she then handed him the dice which he took when she gave him it as Dante then began shaking the dice ready to throw it, as Dante got ready to throw the dice he then began to smile as he then dropped the dice letting it hit the table as it landed on a one which he smiled at as he then said. "Okay I think I'm alright to do this part."

After saying that Dante then began to grab the peg he was using and then pushed it down once, but as soon as he did that, he along with Gumball, Lexy, Darwin and Anais were all spoke and frightened when the balloon popped causing them to either jump back or cause their tails to poof up like a feather duster before they all calmed down as Dante then said. "Maybe not, defiantly not."

"We shouldn't play this game anymore, that nearly made my heart pop out of my chest." Gumball said as the others began agreeing before putting the game away in the box as Dante went to the basement and placed it back where he found it.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back at the restaurant_**

After a while of eating both Richard and Nicole then stopped eating as they were done, as they were done they then began to wipe their hands and faces clean as they were now done eating the dinner they ordered, along with the desert they just finished as Nicole was about to ask for the check before her husband stopped her as he shook his head and then said. "I got this honey. Can we have the check please?"

Once Richard shouted that for one of the penguins to hear them as one of them did as he walked over to them and then took the plates as he said. "Your check will be here in a moment."

When the penguin began walking away bringing the dishes into the kitchen Nicole and Richard then began waiting patiently for a few minutes before the waiter came back as he handed them the check, when he did both Watterson's then opened the check as they then saw that they didn't have to pay much for the food they had ate as Nicole then said. "Oh, we can pay for that."

After Nicole finished her sentence she and her husband then began to both take out their money as they began paying for the meals that they had ate, after they finished paying the check, including putting in a tip they then began to head out of the restaurant as the penguin that lead them to their table then said. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Watterson's, come back anytime your available if you wish."

As Nicole and Richard left the Fancy Restaurant they then began to make their way towards the park as that was the last place they'll be going at for their date together for the night, as the two began making their way to the park they began looking up at the sky seeing how nice they look as it's much better outside then inside, while they walked they then spotted what had appeared to be the gate of the park as they began going up to it, but as soon as they made it to the get they then noticed that it was shut as Nicole and Richard both looked confused before Nicole said.

"Is the park closed tonight?"

"Nope, they just leave the door like this so people won't think it's open. See?" As Richard said that he poke the door as it began to open up by itself as it made a rusty sound when it opens as when it did that they both then began heading inside of the park quietly before closing the gate as they began walking inside of it.

As they were in the park walking inside of it they then began looking around to see how it looks and surprisingly it looks nice as the sky's color was more like a royal blue around the area of the park as the moon was full looking really nice as it was like the wonderful light in the sky along with the stars as the parks grass was green with multiple colored flowers around it.

"Wow, I never knew the park looked so, nice during the night." Nicole told Richard as her eyes were glistening from the night sky.

After Nicole finished her sentence her husband then began nodding as he then said looking up at the night sky as well. "Yeah I know, I noticed that the first time when I was in the park in the night." After Richard said that his wife then looked at him and asked in surprise.

"You did, but when."

After Nicole asked Richard then began scratching his chin thinking before smiling as he then said. "When we first became a couple back in School years ago, I fell asleep on a nice comfortable bush here and when I woke up in the night I was amazed by it, I was planning to surprise you with this place when it was the right time, and from the looks of it's today. Like it?"

When he asked that Nicole then began to smile as she then brought her husband into a hug as she smiled at him before they looked at each other as Nicole then said.

"I love it Richard, this was the best thing you even did for us on this date."

"I know, and I did everything I can to make sure it was, for you." Richard said as he then began smiling at his wife who began blushing as she was happy and surprised that her husband did all this for their date and her.

After Nicole stopped blushing she then looked at her husband as she then smiled at him before saying. "Richard."

"Yes hon-Mph!" Before Richard could finish his sentence he was immediately kissed by his wife as he then began to kiss her back as they began to hold onto each others arms and the back of their heads as they continued kissing each other passionately, after a few minutes they then broke the kiss and held onto each other with a smile as Nicole then said.

"I love you Richard."

"I love you too Nicole." Richard said to his wife as they smiled at each other as they then continued their way up to the top of the middle of the park which was like a small mountain as they then began to make it up there before sitting down on the bench together as they watched the sky together holding hands as they relaxed on the bench together as they were Richard then said.

"Will never let anything get in the way of us Nicole."

"Never in our lives, will always be together forever."

After Nicole said that they then went back to watching the sky as Nicole began to lay her head on the side of Richards arm as he smiled comforting her as they stayed at the part for a bit as they'll be leaving soon to head back home to their kids.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back at the Watterson's House_**

After playing a few video games and board games Gumball then picked out the next game as it was what had appeared to be called, "Yeti In My Spaghetti" which was a game that's just a fake plastic red bowl with plastic spaghetti noodles along with a Yeti that looked more like a marshmallow then a Yeti from it's shape and size, when the game was setup some of the kids were confused of the name of the game as Lexy then asked.

"Are you sure that's a Yeti In The Spaghetti Gumball?"

When Lexy asked Dante then nodded as he then said. "Yeah, it looks more like Marshmallow In My Spaghetti to me and the others?"

"Nope, it's a Yeti, in the spaghetti. What we have to do is pull a noodle out from under the Yeti and make sure the Yeti doesn't fall into the bowl, if he does then the player that caused him to fall in will lose." Gumball said as he explained what the game is about and what they have to do to win.

After Gumball explained to his siblings how to play the game Yeti In My Spaghetti they all then nodded before Anais then said to them. "This game is almost like Jenga?"

"What do you mean by that Anais, this is not anywhere close to Jenga?" Darwin told her as he and the others looked at their little sister as Gumball then said.

"Yeah, this isn't a tower of building blocks that you stack up together into a taller tower until one of us puts on one more block and cause it to fall."

"No Gumball and Darwin, Anais mean that it's almost, like Jenga. This game involves pulling the noodles out from under the Yeti, Jenga involves pulling out blocks from under other blocks making the tower, in this game you have to keep the Yeti from falling in the bowl, in Jenga you have to keep the entire tower from falling." Lexy explains to Gumball and Darwin who then got it what Anais said as they said.

"Ohh."

After they did that Dante then asked them. "Is it alright that we all start the game now?"

Once Dante asked that the others then began looking at one another before nodding as they smiled as they were ready to play the game Yeti In My Spaghetti together as they were now going to play and becareful not to let the Yeti fall into the bowl from under the Spaghetti as they were going to play from now youngest to oldest as it was going to be Anais's turn first now.

As Anais began getting ready to start as she then looked closely at the noodles of the game before she saw what to grab as she then pinched the end of one of the Spaghetti pieces before pulling out as the Yeti moved a bit when she did that, after she pulled it out Anais then put the noddle onto the table and then said.

"That was a close one, your turn Darwin."

After Anais said that Darwin then nodded and then said. "Okay, here I go." Once Darwin said that he then began to get ready as he carefully grabbed another noodle before pulling it out before looking to see that the Yeti is still on the noodles and not in the bowl he's above of as Darwin exhaled in relief before looking at Dante before saying. "Now it's your turn Dante."

"I've already did it." When Dante said that, Darwin, Gumball, Anais and Lexy then looked at him in surprise as he showed them a noodle he took as it was being held by one of his two tails as Gumball then said.

"What the what? How did you get that without us noticing it?"

"Easy, I use my tails, you guys barely see them so I was able to get it by just using them." After that he then looked at Lexy and smiled as he said. "Your turn Lexy."

After Dante told Lexy that it was her turn she then looked at the game and then pulled a Spaghetti from the game, but it became a bit difficult as soon as the Yeti fell onto it's back which caused her to be much more careful with the game, a few seconds later she then pulled the noodle fully out of the game as she then smiled and then place the game down before saying. "That was close, your turn Gumball."

When she said that Gumball then nodded as he then began to get ready to start now as he then said to himself. "Oh man, why do I get the tricky part to do?" After saying that he then began to grab onto the Spaghetti piece as he then began to pull it out before letting go as it dropped onto the table as the Yeti was still on the table, which Gumball was relived in as he then said. "Alright Anais, it's your turn now."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Park**_

While Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin and Anais were playing the game both Richard and Nicole who were sitting on the bench together to watch the wonderful night sky together in the park began to look at each other as Richard then asked Nicole.

"Honey, should we go home now?"

After Richard asked that Nicole then began thinking for a moment before smiling as she then nodded to her husband as they both began to get up as Nicole then said. "Sure Richard, I am starting to become worried of the kids, there's no telling what they're doing right now at the house together, but to our luck today it wouldn't be anything harmful."

"Yeah, plus after our best date today I am beginning to miss the kids." Richard said to his wife as they began to walk down the hill to the gate as they were going to be leaving now.

While Richard and Nicole began leaving they made it to the gate and then began to open it quietly before leaving the park, as they did they then closed it and began to walk back home, holding each other's hands together as they smiled at each other knowing that the date they have had today was amazing, while they were walking back home Nicole then asked.

"Richard I'm a bit curious, how were you able to pay off the food we ate back at that fancy restaurant that we were in?"

After she asked that Richard then began to think before smiling as he then said. "Oh, easy, a couple of times when I was at home I read some of the newspapers we were usually given from the mail I was able to find coupons to that restaurant that were surprisingly 20% off of everything, so I spent time to collect 4 of the coupons until today for our date, which I used to give to the cashier before we began getting to our tables, luckily they never expire."

Once he finished explaining to his wife she then smiled knowing that they he didn't make any mistake on their dates with money, which was good as she then exhaled in relief with a smile as she then began laying her head on her husbands shoulder while they walked holding hands together as Richard smiled at his wife before looking in the distance before gasping with a smile which his wife noticed as she then asked. "What's wrong Richard?"

After Nicole asked that Richard then smiled and then said. "Oh sorry honey, I did that because were almost home, and I gasped because the house looks to be in good conditions."

When Richard's wife began looking she then began to smile as well as she was glad that the house was still in one piece and is still standing as they began making their way back to it as they were going to see how the kids were doing to see what caused them to not trash or break the house today, once both Richard and Nicole have made it to the front of their house they then began walking up the stairs of the house, as they did Richard then said to Nicole while pointing a finger up. "Now I just have to get the key and we should be-"

Before he finishes his sentence he then notices that the pocket he was digging into was empty as it was he then digs into the other one as he noticed there was nothing in there too, but then he then said. "Oh wait, I remember where I put the key at."

After he said that he and Nicole then backed up as he then picked up a key from under the mat as he held onto the key he then began turning it in the doors lock before turning it as he unlocked the door before Nicole turned the knob and pushed the door open as she and her husband entered the house as they both then said happily.

"Hey kids!"

When they said that their kids who were all spook for a moment as when it was Darwin's playing the Yeti In My Spaghetti game he accidently pulled the Spaghetti noodle to quickly causing the noodles to move as the Yeti fell into the bowl, after the Yeti did that kids then became calm and looked at their parents happily as well before saying. "Mom, Dad!"

After they said that they then began hugging their parents happy that they were now back home, while they were hugging both Nicole and Richard then noticed a bunch of video and board games laying all over the floor and tables luckily all closed and not all over the place as the kids father then asked. "Hey how did all of you find the board and videogames that I've forgotten or lost a long time ago? I thought they were gone forever."

After he asked that Gumball then told his parents. "Well, you see Mom and Dad, me, Darwin, Dante, Lexy and Anais thought it would be a good idea to keep ourselves occupied by finding and collecting all the games we can find in the house, which we did and then decided to play in order to keep ourselves from destroying the house again, which actually worked for us."

Once Gumball finished his sentence Nicole and Richard then looked at each other smiling as they knew what was the reason the house was still standing as it was because of the kids playing the games while they were out on their date, after Lexy then asked her parents. "Mom, Dad, how was your date?"

When she asked Nicole then said. "It was great Lexy, first we went to a nice fancy restaurant to eat together and talk after we left the house, and then after that Richard brought me to the park and it was amazing."

After she said that Richard then began nodding as he then said. "It sure was, one of the very best dates we ever had, and nothing went wrong, the house is even still intact which is really good. But now that were back home, let's all get ready for bed, me and Nicole have had a amazing date that it tired us out."

Once Richard said the kids then began agreeing to get ready for bed as it was nighttime and their parents did have a amazing date, once they agreed they then began to get ready for bed as they began putting the games that they have found away before heading upstairs to their rooms as Richard and Nicole smiled at each other as Richard then said.

"Wanna head back into our room Nicole and get ready for bed together?"

"Sure Richard, that would be nice." After Nicole said that her and Richard then began to head to the door of their room as they then began to open the door up before heading inside together as that was the best date they even had.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
